


Letter

by mochipii



Series: The Titan Rider [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Hange meets the in law? and got the blessing?, M/M, Pieck's father - Freeform, main relationship in the story is Pikuhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochipii/pseuds/mochipii
Summary: My favourite ships, assemble!Pikuhan, Eruri, Mikenana.Please, enjoy!
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith, Nanaba & Mike Zacharias, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias, Pieck Finger & Hange Zoë, Pieck Finger/Hange Zoë
Series: The Titan Rider [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082531
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Hange stared at the letter that arrived at her desk this morning. A letter from Nanaba inviting her and Pieck to spend some time in her village the next time she visited Paradis. Nanaba had left the Survey Corps after she lost one leg in the battle of Utgard Castle. After Queen Historia's rise to the throne she has personally offered her the position of commander of her personal guard. She also made sure that Nanaba received the best medical treatment, physical therapy and prosthetic before she's in top shape to officially held the position. She accepted the postion knowing well her condition is no longer fit for active duty in the Survey Corps.

With Nanaba stationed in the Capital, Hange had plenty of time to meet with her. On their days off they often meet and talk about things, past, present, future. She invited her a few times to her home in the village where Mike lives now. He retired from the military to fully care for Nanaba after she lost her leg in Utgard Castle. They moved to her village and live there as farmers for a few years until Nanaba is fully recovered and the offer from the palace came. Mike decided not to return to the military even though he got similar offer for a different unit. He worked for an old couple who lost their only son in the war. He's content enough working the field for them.

They both made it work on living separately like that. At least once a week they would be together, on her day off. Mike mostly came to the capital and especially in the winter would stay in her residence in the capital since there were no field work in the village. Nanaba would always stay in the village for a couple of weeks during summer and help in the field.

Hange took a very slow step in telling her closest friends about her growing closer friendship with Pieck remembering their past. She made the jump to brought Pieck to visit Levi's tea shop for the first time last year. They had fought side by side in the war, it was a rather easy transition. This year, Pieck finally met Erwin whose health condition was finally stable enough for him to permanently help around at Levi's tea shop. He went through numerous organ transplant surgeries one after the other after the Return to Shiganshina battle and it took him years to fully recovered. Pieck had adjusted well to Erwin and Levi easily. Next year she planned on introducing her to Mike and Nanaba. Another two important person in her life.

She had mentioned about Mike and Nanaba to Pieck in their conversation but never really uttered her plan on meeting them.

"So, Hange. Have you told her?" Nanaba asked as they're having a get together at Hange's apartment now, five of them, just like in the past.

Still busy chewing the food Levi and Erwin brought for them all, Hange raised a hand, asking her to wait until she finished swalowing first. 

After finishing half of her water glass she answered, "I did. I'm waiting for her reply now. Hopefully this week,"

"You think she would accept it?"

"I hope so,"

Sensing something else is hidden in the reply, Nanaba continued for her, "But...?"

Hange took a deep breath, "But, I don't know," she paused, "I really don't know. I really hope that she will but, I really don't know,"

Nanaba squeezed her shoulder as a comfort gesture.

"Like I said before, she still feels guilty about Erwin and what happened to you was...well, she had a part in that and almost directly caused by her closest friend, so..."

"I suppose she might think we still hold grudges against her?"

"Well, I think it's safe to think like that,"

"She was just doing her mission Hange, she knows that. We of all people, should know that but, yeah, I understand. You can't run away from your conscious,"

Hange nodded without saying anything and they all fell into silence once again.

"Speaking of which, how's monkey?" Levi broke the silence.

Mike choked on his wine and coughing hard at Levi's comment followed by Nanaba patting his back while glaring at Levi.

"What, Nana? Monkey almost killed your man. He's lucky Brzenska's unit got to him on time,"

"Levi," Erwin reprimanded him.

Hange just grinned at her friends behaviour.

"What?!" he barked, "Okay, how's Zeke," Levi grumbled.

"Last time she's here she said, she hasn't seen him in a year. He moved down south of the continent with his grandparents for warmer climate," Hange took a sip of her wine and continued, "He was nearing the end of his term by the time the war ended and Eren erased the titan shifter's ability. Apparently titan shifter's aging accelerate rapidly nearing the end of their terms and once it happen, it's irreversible,"

"How about Pieck?" Nanaba asked.

"She still looks her age because she still has some three years or so left on her term so, the rapid aging hasn't started yet,"

"She still walks with crutch? I think we should pick them up from the station then, Mike?" Nanaba asked Hange and Mike at the same time.

"Yeah, sure. I can get the cart ready for them," Mike answered.

"Guys, we don't know her answer yet,"

"I know but, we should prepare nonetheless," Nanaba added. Mike nodded in agreement by her side.

"Thanks guys. I'll let you know as soon as I heard from her,"

"Brass still pestering you about her, Hange?" Erwin finally spoke.

"Nah, not really. Haven't met any of them lately anyway," 

"Already decided on what to do next?" Nanaba jumped in.

"I still want to be with her, I still want a permanent future with her, THAT I know. Guess I can only hope that she still wants the same thing,"

"Her brass still pestering her?" Levi asked.

"Not directly but, bottom line is either she quits her teaching post at the military academy and losing the high salary and medical benefit for her father or me quitting the Survey Corps and be a civilian myself, work civilian jobs and, or move to the continent with her. There are no go if both of us are still in the military environment," exhaling hard, Hange gulped down the rest of her wine.

"Shit, Four Eyes,"

"Yeah, shit." Hange grabbed a wine bottle and refill her glass.


	2. Chapter 2

This winter Hange decided to visit Pieck in the continent. She already sent her letters on the departure details and Pieck will handle the hotel as usual.

"So, when are you leaving?" Erwin sat next to her, setting a new drink he just created for Hange to try.

"Day after tomorrow," picking up the glass and took a few sip and frowned.

"How is it?" he asked curious on what Hange would think about his new creation.

"What is this?" Hange examined the glass closely to her face looking confused.

"I told you we should just wait Pieck to come here and try your creation. Remember those two drinks you created that became best seller of this shop last summer? She has better pallate than Four Eyes here," Levi came and sat in front of Hange with a big plate of sandwiches for them.

"Hey! I made great stew, remember back in the forrest? Even that kid Jean asked for more," Hange protested Levi.

"Anyway..." Erwin cut their quarrel, "Hange, you realize that these things could take time, a long time even and it might not work out well in the end. You must prepared if things just don't work out in the end,"

Rubbing her eyes, groaning in annoyance, Hange nodded, " I know. You're right. Well, wish me luck guys."

*****

Hange stepped off the boat and exiting past immigration check point reminding herself to just enjoy the moment with her, here and now. She walked to the usual waiting area with benches area and found it has changed into a small stalls where you can book cars or hotels on the spot.

"Hange..."

Pieck's voice greeted her from behind. She turned around and saw Pieck walking at her usual pace at her. Smiling wide, she stopped walking as Hange turned and walked towards her. As Hange got closer, Pieck held out both of her hand like a child expecting to be picked up, laughing.

Hange sped up her steps and immediately lifted Pieck up and spun her around, leaving her crutch clattered on the floor. Pieck held onto Hange's neck, laughing too.

Realizing people were staring, Hange lowered Pieck back. Both of them giggling, smiling and nodding at the people still staring at them as a silent apology. Hange immediately collected Pieck's crutch and her own luggage and made their way out.

"They changed things here, huh?"

"Yeah, just recently I suppose because the last time I went through here the waiting area was still there. Now it's on the opposite side,"

They both walked outside, Pieck slightly lead the way until they reached the rows of parked cars. Pieck waved and a boy leaning to the one of the cars parked waved back and smiled to them. He then came walking towards them.

"Miss Finger. Ma'am." he immediately greeted them both. "Any luggage I can help you with?"

"At ease cadet. This is Hange Zoe, Commander of The Survey Corps of Paradis. She only has one luggage here," Pieck introduced them.

The boy saluted Hange at the mention of her military rank and waited for his next order. 

Hange froze on the spot the entire time, blinking confused when Pieck nudged her.

"Go on, give him your luggage,"

Hange did as told watching the boy took her luggage and walked ahead to one of the cars parked and put them inside the trunk. He immediately went to the side of the car to open the door for Hange and Pieck.

As they were both seated inside the car. The boy turned on the ignition and looked at Pieck from the mirror, "Where to, Miss Finger?"

"We'll go straight to my place, Eryk,"

Hange stared at Pieck, still confused about what is happening right now. Pieck giggled at Hange's confused look and explained, "Eryk here is one of my students in the academy. Since we're on school winter break right now and he has nothing to do during the holiday so, he agreed to be our driver for the entire of your stay here,"

Hange just nodded at Pieck's explanation.

"Uhm, Pieck, you move house?" Hange asked, when they passed the turn to where Pieck's house was.

"We'll go to my place, Hange. I got my own place now, it's closer to the Academy, I won't have to walk that far to go to work now,"

"Ah, I see,"

They stopped on a five story apartment building. Eryk came out of the car, opened the door for Hange and Pieck and went to get Hange's luggage on the trunk. He waited until Pieck walked inside the building and followed them both from behind.

Pieck opened her apartment on the left side of the apartment entrance. There were two doors on that side and one door on the opposite where the landlord lives. Eryk followed them behind and stood by the door with Hange's luggage.

"You can put it there Eryk," Pieck ordered him to put it on the table next to the door.

"Anything else, Miss Finger?"

"Thank you for now, Eryk. I'll see you at ten tomorrow okay?"

"Yes, Miss Finger. I'll be on time," he turned to Hange, "Ma'am," saluted her and turned to the door.

"Charming kid," Hange spoke, while following Pieck to the kitchen.

Pieck handed her a tray with two big cups of ginger tea while she plated some pastries and motioned Hange to go to the living room opposite the kitchen. There's a wide and tall window on that side of the room that overlooking a courtyard at the back of a building. A very nice view indeed. Pieck sat on the end of the couch while Hange sat on the opposite end, the tray between them.

"Yeah, he is. He lives in a fairly rough neighbourhood, his father works in a bakery by the market place, he don't want him to end up like those other kids who join crime gangs so he sent him to the military. When school's off like now, I think it's good for him to keep busy and away from those other kids. Besides, he could use the extra pocket money himself,"

"He'd made a great officer one day,"

"You think so? How do you know?"

"I don't know, a hunch maybe but, I could be wrong. By the way, nice place,"

"Yeah, I got lucky. This area is pretty in high demand. When I knew one unit in ground floor available, I put a down payment immediately and two weeks later, I'm home. That was three months ago,"

"So your dad is alone now?"

"Yeah, but he didn't mind. He's just happy that I don't have to walk that far to the academy, especially in the cold days like this. He visits here often too,"

"How's your leg?" Hange moved the tray to the table and brought Pieck's left leg up to her lap and started to massage it gently. 

Pieck looked up from her cup at Hange's question, "It's acting up a bit now, it always do when it's cold," she grinned and back to sipping her cup.

Hange continued massaging Pieck's foot and leg she didn't realize Pieck was watching her.

"Ah, amazing fingers as usual, Commander," 

Hange looked up and saw Pieck cradling her mug, head rested on the couch's back, smiling at her.

"Were you watching me?" Hange smiled back.

"Can't help it. You look cute when you're all serious like that,"

"Really?" smirking, abandoning Pieck's foot, Hange crawled forward. She took Pieck's cup and set it on the table and caged her between her hands, playfully intimidating her.

"Yeah, really," calling out Hange's intimidation Pieck softly kissed Hange's lips when she's finally within reach.

Hange kissed back and soon deepen her kiss until they both gasping for air.

"Been wanting to do that since I saw you at the port," Hange confessed, lips still hovering close to Pieck's.

"Then, why don't you?" 

"Couldn't to that. Not in front of the kid,"

Chuckling, Pieck pulled Hange's body down to her, "I don't mind..." Pieck gave Hange another peck on the lips.

"Damnit Pieck, I missed you,"

"I missed you too, Commander," said Pieck before pulling Hange down for another deep kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Hange woke up in the morning to find she's alone on the bed. She knocked on the bathroom to see if Pieck's inside, she's not. Wondering if maybe Pieck left the apartment, Hange went out to the living room only to find Pieck curled up on the couch like a cat, sleeping. The sun shining bright and strong from outside fell directly on that couch. It reminded Hange of the cats on Levi's tea shop. 

Hange approached her slowly as to not wake her. She sat on the floor beside her, watching. Hange smiled when she saw the sparkle on Pieck's finger, she still wore the ring she gave her. Slowly Hange stroke her her head and just watched her sleep. After a while, Pieck stirred in her sleep and now seems to realize that she's not alone. Slowly she blinked and opened her eyes.

"Hange...?"

"Hello, Pieckitty," Hange smiled at the new nickname her brain just came up with.

Rolling to her back and rubbing her eyes she yawns and looked to Hange, "I'm sorry I left you alone in there, the sun always fall perfectly in this spot, I can't help not to bask in it,"

"It's been a while since I saw you curling like a cat like this," Hange kissed her cheek.

"Hmm, yeah. The doctor told me to stop doing it. He said it might be the thing that slowed my progress,"

"Then, why don't you?"

Pieck sat up, "I don't know. I'm trying, Hange. I'm trying," answering Hange with frustration in her voice.

"I see that you left your crutch back in the bedroom," 

Pieck tilted her head in confusion, "I did?"

"Yeah. So, I would say that you made a progress today,"

Pieck nodded and smiled, "You're right,"

"Come on, it's already nine. We should get ready," Hange stood up, offering her hand for Pieck.

Pieck stood up carefully and made a step forward, still holding onto Hange's hand. She stood up straighter and let go of Hange's hand and walk on her own. Hange still have her hands stretched out, ready to catch her should she fell.

Half way down the living room, Pieck yelped and dropped to her knees. Hange was quick enough to hold some of her weight so the knees doesn't slam to the floor directly.

Groaning in frustration, Pieck looked up to Hange mouthing 'sorry'.

Hange just smiled and helped her up and walked back to the bedroom to get ready.

*****

Exactly at ten, someone knocked on the door. Hange got up to answer it to find Eryk doing the military salute at the sight of her.

"Good morning Ma'am,"

"Good morning, Cadet. Right on time,"

"Yes Ma'am. Thank you Ma'am" the boy answered with a slight proud smile on his face. "Any luggage you need me to carry Miss Finger? Ma'am?"

"No, Eryk. We're just going to my father's house. You still remember where it is?" Pieck came out from the bedroom putting her gloves on.

"Yes Miss Finger,"

"Very well. Lets go then,"

*****

They arrive at Pieck's childhood home twenty minutes later. The area looked completely different than the previous time Hange was here. She was here when there were still walls around and when it turned to rubbles. Now, without the wall, the former internment zone seems like a whole other world. As the car drove, Hange tried to remember where Pieck's home was. She was amazed how lively the whole area now compared to last year.

"We're here, Miss Finger,"

"Thank you, Eryk,"

Eryk held the car door open until Hange and Pieck stepped off to the sidewalk.

"There's a coffee shop and diner accross the street, you can wait in there because I don't know how long we'll be here. If we don't come out at noon, you can go ahead and have your lunch," Pieck gave him last order before they went inside.

"Yes, Miss. Thank you Miss,"

Pieck's father opened the door and greeted both of them immediately ushering them both inside. Hange handed him the most expensive type of tea and liquour from Paradis where the selling price in the continent is triple the price in Paradis.

Hange went to the living area while Pieck helped her father prepared some hot drinks for them. Her eyes scanned the place's interior and stuck on an old tattered book with a red cover. She pulled out the book and found that it was the same book Pieck left at the apartment last spring. The book's pages already turned yellow, watermark lined the top half of it, the binding glue already worn some pages flew the second Hange turned the page.

"That's an old book, Commander. Pieck's favourite book. I've lost count on how many times I read this book for her before bed. Once she can read, this book never leave her bedside,"

Hange smiled and appreciate at the small trivia she received from her father.

"Father, Hange. The tea is ready," Pieck interrupted them from the kitchen.

Hange and Mr. Finger immediately turned and walked to the kitchen where Pieck already set up the table for the three of them. Three steaming hot tea cups and three slices of pies.

"Wow, these smells wonderful," Hange said as she helped Pieck to sit down.

"A new recipe I just got from the neighborhood ladies. Please try them,"

Hange waste no time to ate the pie. Hunger already setting in by now, since they both woke up late this morning and didn't get proper breakfast. They ended up staying for lunch since Mr. Finger already prepared a pot roast, another recipe he claimed to have obtained from the neighborhood ladies.


	4. Chapter 4

Hange opened her apartment door and immediately collect the letters from the mail box right behind it. She went and throw herself down on the couch shuffling through the envelopes to see if anything interesting to read first. Most of them from work, newspaper office, until one stamp caught her attention. Foreign stamp, from the continent.

Hange tossed the other mails onto the table when she read the the sender's name at the back. It's from Pieck's father and the date written on the top corner of the page was the day after they visited him.

_Dear Commander Zoe,_

_I hope you are always in good condition._

_Forgive me for reaching out to you like this. I would like to thank you for always keeping an eye on my daughter. I see that you, the island devil, have done more to ensure her wellbeing, more than her country, even more than me, her own father._

_I wish I am not too bold in judging your intention for a permanent future with my daughter. Though it will be her to have the last say to that, I just want you to know that you had my blessing. I am sure you understand that the current situation is extremely unfortunate for the both of you and might bring your relationship to a different end than your intention but I will always wish you all the best nonetheless._

_I will leave every decision in both of your hands and will respect whatever it will be._

_I sincerely wish the best for your intention._

_Best regard,_

_Alen Finger_

THE END


End file.
